Halo: A New Threat
by TrulyCareless
Summary: This my version of Halo 2. It has some starcraft stuff. Please read and respond!!!
1. Default Chapter

This is my version of a Halo story. After the events at the ring world, the Covenant and Earth formed an allegiance. Some things are different. Reach is still intact. Captain Keyes is still alive. The flood still exists, but are with the Covenant and can speak. John (The Master Chief) isn't the only Spartan that is still alive. This story will have a whole new war on Earth with a new enemy. The Covenant, Flood, and Humans are fighting against them. Review if you want me to continue. Or E- mail me. My IM and e-mail are in my profile so tell me what you think. That's all for now. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. There is some Star Craft stuff in here as well. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ John was glad that everything was over. He believed that it was a good thing that Dr. Halsey did to him. The ring world was destroyed while the other Spartans were in cryo-sleep. The Pillar of Autumn was rebuilt completely. Every ship in the fleet was rebuilt thanks to the help of the Covenant and flood.  
  
John woke the rest of his squad from cryo-sleep. "Time for training. You've been in cryo-sleep long enough to miss the end of this war." Every Spartan breathed a sigh of relief. They were all expecting him to say something horrible for him to say. "Cortana. Give them a briefing of what has happened." 3 hours later, John came back. Anyway. let's get back to training and the things we used to do. He guided them all to the room with all of their MJOLNIR suits.  
  
They all put them back on and went to the training room. Kelly was running laps when she heard someone ask her "will you spot me?" She looked behind her and saw a small grunt. She quickly spun around and kicked him in the face. With the extra gravity, he landed hard.  
  
"Kelly. The Covenant has agreed to help us out. Humans go on Covenant ships and vice versa." "Oh sorry." Kelly helped the grunt up. "What were you asking again?"  
  
The grunt just grabbed the back of its neck and left the room. Kelly shrugged and continued making laps. "All Spartans head to the amphitheater." The voice came from a speaker. All the Spartans stopped what they were doing and headed for the amphitheater.  
  
Captain Keys was standing at the podium. "At ease." The Spartans sat down. "Strange waves of meteors have landed on Earth. Your mission is to investigate.  
  
The reason all of you are there is because we have received a message from a new race. Actually, there are three new races. They are the Terrans, the Zerg, and the Protoss. They tell us that they are old enemies of the Covenant. Because we have formed an alliance with the Covenant and the flood, we will help out.  
  
That is all." The Spartans left the amphitheater. They all went to the armory and got their weapons ready. John still had Cortana. They made a duplicate of her with all of the same knowledge and everything for the autumn.  
  
They went to the dock. A ship was already there. The autumn was now stationed near Earth. It wasn't a very long distance. The ship left for Earth.  
  
John kept looking at the other Spartans to make sure they were okay. John still didn't like being on ships. He had control now with the new thrusters in the new MJOLNIR suits everyone had. He never got over that feeling. When they made it to the mission area, he was on his guard.  
  
There were very small craters. They were only about 10 feet in diameter. The meteorites were still there. The atmosphere didn't affect them. John walked up to one of them.  
  
He knocked on it. A green light came out of the cracks in the meteorite. It burst open and a green flash made all of the Spartans look away. John backed away from the meteorite. A big creature came out of it.  
  
It stood up and was a lot taller than all of the Spartans. It stood tall over John. "I am a Zerg from the planet Gurlugon." Another one of the meteorites opened up. An average sized creature came out of it.  
  
"I am Protoss from Gurlugon." The last meteorite opened up. A rather large creature that was covered in a bionic suit came out of it. "I am a Terran from Gurlugon. We are messengers and soldiers from Gurlugon.  
  
We know that this planet and many others have formed an alliance with another race and the Covenant. Since you are allies with the Covenant, we declare war on this alliance." "What do you have to do with the Covenant?" John asked. "The Covenant declared war on us many years ago.  
  
They destroyed all of our planets except our capitol. They just left us with nothing. They would've destroyed our planet but found out about your race and forgot all about us. They came back and tried to destroy our only remaining planet. A dark hole opened and we were drawn in.  
  
They left and continued the war with you.. humans I believe it is. Why don't you look like normal humans?" "That's our business." "The Terran contacted its home planet. Bring the army in."  
  
The Zerg charged at John and almost trampled him. Kelly ran to John's aid. James fired at the Zerg with his assault rifle. The Zerg pulled out a weapon. It charged like a plasma pistol but fired a beam instead of a charged shot.  
  
James tried to knock the Terran down but couldn't budge him. The Terran lifted its arm up and brought it down hard on James' head. James fell down. Kelly fired at the monsters. The Zerg lifted John over its head and threw him at Kelly and knocked her down.  
  
The rest of the Spartans all fired. The Protoss started to meditate and the ground below the Spartans fell. They were in a giant hole. The outside of the new pit turned into a barrier made of fire. They were stuck inside.  
  
John turned on his COM link. "We need an aerial assault. Help us out." A Covenant drop ship came and shot at the creatures. They fired back.  
  
The ship shot a tunnel leading out of the pit. The Spartans left the pit and boarded the ship. It took them to the ship that took them to Earth. They boarded that ship and went back to the Pillar of Autumn. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hope you liked that chapter. Please write a review if you want me to continue, or just comment on it. I will include some more war schemes and stuff. Just e-mail or IM me if you want to contact me. If you read this please write a review. I won't continue it if I don't have enough reviews. The next chapter might be boring. It'll just be more about the new aliens and stuff. Again, please R&R!!! 


	2. The Enemy

Sorry about my last chapter not having any separate paragraphs. For those of you that noticed some story quirks, I will try to clear everything up in this chapter. Again, I will not continue this story if I don't get a satisfying amount of good reviews. So if you read this and want me to continue it, I suggest you R&R!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ John came out of the infirmary. He only had minor bruises on his body. After the encounter with the enemies, he wasn't going to take any chances. He took the elevator up to the bridge. Captain Keyes was smoking his pipe. "Good afternoon chief" Keyes signaled for John to come over to look at the capsule. "We just received some information about the enemies you encountered." A hologram of a Terran appeared on the capsule. The hologram zoomed to its helmet visor. "The ones that call themselves Terrans are....human. They aren't from any of our planets or colonies. We think that they might be clones of abducted people. The enemies might be using them to find out about us.most likely how they knew English.  
  
They most must have been studying us for a long time now. They seem to know a lot about the Covenant and the Flood." The hologram changed to a picture of a Zerg. "These creatures are barbaric. They only fight and do whatever they can to survive. Their size and power makes up for their lack of knowledge. We think that the ones that call themselves the Protoss are controlling them. There is no doubt that the Protoss have lots of knowledge and some supernatural capabilities. They are what some people would call psychic." The capsule turned off the hologram. "Captain.exactly how did the Flood make an alliance? All they do is feed. I highly doubt that they are capable of doing anything in a civilized way." "The Covenant have them under control.they give them many different solutions to stop their hunger. As for knowledge, after all of the stuff that they have been through, they have developed civilization. The Covenant have camps and colonies for them." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That chapter seemed kind of boring. It was only to answer some questions about the new enemies and alliances. I will put up a new chapter 1 that is in paragraphs very soon. In the next chapter I will try to put in a new mission for the Spartans. If you want to contact me personally then look at my profile and IM or e-mail me. Again, if you want me to continue this story then pleases R&R. I will not write anymore if there is no audience. Flames accepted only if there actually is a complaint. Well that is all. 


End file.
